


Dream come true

by Amosink



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:01:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22462258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amosink/pseuds/Amosink
Summary: 噗幣委託：人魚、夢境。
Relationships: Kray Foresight/Galo Thymos
Kudos: 3





	Dream come true

_窒息。_

_無法呼吸。_

_好痛苦。_

_好害怕。_

_他感受到被什麼東西抱住，好冰冷的接觸。_

_睜開眼，只見一雙紅色的瞳目。_

「加洛。」 

加洛猛地坐起身，意識到自己在自家的床上，他歉意地看向一旁的枕邊人，自己一定是做惡夢了，吵到對方了。 

「怎麼了？」溫柔地聲音詢問著，對方跟著坐起身，被子滑落，露出白皙地肌膚，以及左手的斷肢。 

「沒事，做惡夢而已。」加洛笑了笑，要戀人不要擔心。 

「什麼惡夢？」 

「夢到我睡過頭了，你拿著鍋鏟在我床邊等待。」加洛說完後主動抱住對方，他的戀人的體溫總是冰冷，彷彿沒有人溫暖的話就會凍死。 

「再不睡就噩夢成真了。」戀人的大手拍了拍他的頭，要他別造次。加洛在對方懷裡努力入眠，盡量不去想剛剛真實的夢。 

💧 

加洛的許多朋友擔心，加洛的戀情發展得太快，他們才認識不到一年就交往，而朋友們從沒見過這位戀人。加洛解釋，戀人很害羞，想要再過一陣子再與大家認識。 

每當朋友詢問為什麼與這位神秘的戀人交往時，加洛總是回答他與對方一見鍾情，這更讓人擔心了。 

「當我見到他時，我覺得我已經認識他很久了。」加洛懷念地說。 

_好痛_ _。_

_好冷。_

_加洛忍受著疼痛，聽著啃咬的聲響。_

睜開眼，加洛冒著汗起身，看向一旁空蕩蕩的位子，他下了床走向亮著燈的浴室。 

「怎麼這時間起來？」打開浴室門，戀人溫和的聲音傳來。加洛看著對方全裸地泡在浴缸裡，他走進浴室裡觸碰對方。 

好冰，水也是冷的。 

「我作惡夢了。」加洛說。 

戀人起身，用著濕冷的手摸了摸加洛的頭。 

「等我擦乾身體，我們一起回床上吧。」拔掉浴缸裡的塞子，戀人說。 

💧 

戀人喜歡吃生魚片，他們家的冰箱裡總是有新鮮的魚。 

加洛按照東洋吃法，把魚切薄片後，沾上醬油跟山葵，他可以一次用筷子夾好幾片塞入口中，相反地，坐在對面的戀人從不沾任何佐料，生吃整塊魚肉入肚。加洛很喜歡觀察對方的吃相，他的戀人在進食時無疑是優雅的，只是偶爾舔舐指尖時，露出的虎牙讓加洛意識到對方的優雅裡似乎還擁有著野性。 

「就這麼喜歡吃魚嗎？」加洛好奇地問。 

「暫時填飽肚子而已，我有其他更喜歡吃的。」戀人說，加洛追問是什麼食物？ 

「你猜猜看？」戀人難得俏皮地說，於是加洛說了一長串的食物，每說出一種料理，就被對方否認一次。 

直到後來猜著猜著他們猜到床上，加洛吻上戀人微涼的唇作為結尾，開玩笑地問是不是喜歡吃他？ 

**加洛難過地看著對方。**

**戀人冷淡地看了他一眼** ， **轉過身投向大海，加洛叫喊，跪在礁石上看著波浪捲起的泡沫。**

**一隻手猛地從海裡抓住他，加洛跌進深淵。**

加洛猛地坐起身，眼眶都是淚地看向一旁的古雷，他們在臥室裡。 

「怎麼了？」古雷溫柔地詢問。 

「我作惡夢了。」加洛流著淚擁抱古雷。 

「什麼惡夢？」 

「你走了，頭也不回地跳向大海。」加洛說到這，抱得古雷更緊了。 

古雷被加洛炙熱的體溫幾乎灼傷，他平淡地拍了拍受驚的對方，問：「還有呢？」 

「我之前夢到海難。」加洛的藍眼滿是淚光，一一說出所有有印象的夢境，全部都太真實了，想忘也忘不了。 

💧 

加洛的戀人是一隻人魚，他們在海邊相遇。 

金色的髮絲，白皙的肌膚，本該完美的胴體卻少了左手，腰際以下的魚尾擁有美麗的藍色鱗片，在光線下反射著七彩的光芒。 

加洛第一次見到對方，目瞪口呆的同時與赤紅的眼對視，加洛的心頭湧上難以言喻的悸動。 

「古雷？」加洛喃喃地吐出名字。 

「抱歉，我感覺我好像認識你很久了。」他越來越靠近對方，剛剛自己好像稱呼對方什麼？自己怎麼會知道對方的名字呢？ 

「人魚先生？」加洛說完後努力掛上微笑。 

人魚不在意地微笑，露出尖牙。讓加洛坐在一旁，兩人一起吹著海風，浪花偶爾打在岩上的水花濺到他們身上。 

「為什麼我不管在哪裡，你都找得到？」聽到對方似乎是抱怨的話語，加洛不懂地看著對方，猶豫了會問：「我們以前認識，對嗎？我們以前認識。」最後篤定地強調。 

「你以後就知道是不是認識了。」人魚微笑，讓加洛去準備衣服。當加洛拿著衣物回來時，發現人魚已經變成高大的男人。 

「我叫加洛！」加洛突然說。 

「古雷‧佛塞特。」男人穿好衣服，整了整衣領說。 

「我可以追求你嗎？」加洛不知道自己哪根筋不對，紅著臉說。古雷聽了忍不住笑出聲，他讓大男孩過來身邊。 

「我們現在就可以在一起，你這次的家在哪？」古雷問，加洛傻傻地笑，過了會反應過來，這是馬上就同居的意思嗎？ 

古雷笑而不語地看著男孩青澀的表現。 

💧 

加洛在後院拿著花灑發呆，他漸漸想起來了，那些夢境就是他的過往，第一次他跟古雷的相遇是一場海難，那時他還小，因為失溫的關係，還是孩子的他就這麼在古雷的懷裡死去。 

「啊，彩虹欸。」加洛看著花灑在空中造出的小彩虹，高興地看向在充氣泳池裡的古雷，對方慵懶地做著日光浴，抬眼瞧了頭上的彩虹後動了動魚尾，魚鱗在陽光下同樣反射著彩虹色。 

「沒想到之後每一世都會遇到古雷，好神奇的命運唷，就像魔法一樣。」加洛高興地說，他並不是全部恢復過往的記憶，只知道好像每一次他都會跟古雷在一起。 

古雷是不是也一樣在等他呢？萬一加洛下一次忘記了呢？那古雷怎麼辦？永遠等下去嗎？ 

「我就不等你了。」古雷說，加洛難過地撇嘴。 

「聽說吃人魚的肉會長生不老，那是真的嗎？」加洛問，換來古雷的凝視。 

「我、那個，吃一口？」加洛不好意思地說。「這樣古雷就不用每一次都要等我了，我們可以永遠在一起。」花灑放進小泳池裡，加洛進到裡面，水浸濕了身體，他認真地望著沉默不語的古雷。 

「那是假的。」古雷說，加洛失望地垂下頭。 

💧 

尖銳的指甲碰上熟睡的加洛，游離了許久後蒼白的手離開。 

💧 

尖牙就要咬下加洛的脖頸，品嘗動脈裡美味的血液，他在最後一刻改為舔舐。 

💧 

血紅的眼一動也不動地看著加洛。 

💧 

加洛睜開眼，看向一旁的床鋪，空無一人。他坐起身，走到房間外，一直到廚房見到對方的身影，古雷正在生吃魚肉。 

「又作惡夢了？」古雷吞下整塊肉以後問。 

加洛拿起架上的刀子，面無表情地割向自己的手臂。 

「加洛！」古雷趕緊制止加洛的行為，但是為時已晚，紅色的血液從傷口滲出。 

「不吃嗎？」加洛詢問，古雷停頓，後者奪走刀子，拿了醫務箱開始處理傷口。 

「我都記得。」加洛在古雷清理自己的傷口時說。「我記得古雷喜歡吃人肉，我也記得自己最後怎麼死去的。」 

「真的不吃嗎？」加洛再詢問一次，望著沉默不語的古雷。 

「當初的海難，我一直都知道是古雷弄的，你的歌聲真的好好聽。」加洛從頭到尾微笑地說。 

古雷的身體微微一震，加洛原來一直都知道，自己是恐怖的怪物。 

「可是我還是很喜歡你，可能是魔法吧。」加洛無奈地說。 

「喜歡我……嗎？」古雷自語，這是第一次他們坦誠相見，他不了解為什麼加洛知道自己是怪物還會喜歡自己，明明自己殺了那麼多次對方，啃食對方的肉，啜飲對方的血。 

看著清澈的藍眼絲毫不懼怕自己，古雷伸出尖甲，露出尖牙，區區人類，不要太囂張了。加洛見古雷露出了真面目，他整個人張開雙臂，抱住對方後吻上總是微涼的薄唇，舌頭滑過尖牙，與古雷的舌交纏。 

「古雷，答應我一件事吧，你只可以吃我，不要去吃別人了。」加洛吻完後深情地望著茫然的紅眼，難得見到對方也有呆滯的一面呢。 

古雷推開加洛，慍怒地瞪著他，道：「少自以為是了，加洛。」 

「古雷……」 

「我忍了這麼久，你想讓我白費力氣嗎？」古雷看著難過的加洛，不悅地說：「你這個臭小鬼，是在輕視我嗎？」 

「我沒有。」加洛連忙澄清。 

「你也稍微想想喜歡你的我的感受吧。」古雷生氣地說。 

「古雷，那你吃我──」古雷打了加洛，中斷對方的話語。 

紅眼冷冷地看著昏倒在地的加洛，古雷生氣地離開。 

等到加洛醒來時，看見空蕩蕩的廚房，他馬上意識到古雷一定是離開了，他跑到外面，向著海跑，向著他們相遇的地方奔去。 

在黑暗之中喊著古雷的名字，恐懼的情感越滾越大，直到他終於看見古雷站在當初的礁石上，加洛難過地看著對方。 

古雷冷淡地看了他一眼，轉過身投向大海，加洛叫喊，跪在礁石上不可置信地看著波浪捲起的泡沫，古雷這是拋棄他了？認知到這點的加洛，淚水不停從眼裡冒出。 

突然一隻手從海裡抓住他，加洛被抓到水裡。 

「古雷？」被抓進水裡後趕緊冒出水面吐出水來，今天是弦月，月光薄弱地照映出事物的輪廓， 他看著眼前恢復成人魚姿態的古雷。 

「你再說一次要我吃你試試，我就把你拉到海裡感受溺死是什麼滋味。」古雷睜著紅眼，恐怖地說。 

「我其實知道那是什麼感覺……抱歉，那不重要，以後不說了。」加洛道歉。他不懂為什麼古雷要生氣，他做了什麼會惹古雷生氣的事情？不就是說讓對方吃自己……。 

加洛的腦袋突然想通，古雷說他也喜歡自己？ 

「古雷喜歡我？古雷也喜歡我。」加洛重複地說，他撲向反應不及的古雷，整個人抱著對方，兩人在海裡載浮載沉。 

「你喜歡我，所以不想吃我。」加洛樂壞地做了結論，古雷忍受對方黏在自己身上，思考著該不該真的把人拐進海裡，把那腦袋洗一洗。 

最終他們還是上了岸，加洛因為海風而打噴嚏，他有些困惑地說：「總覺得剛剛的情況我好像夢過。」 

「怎麼可能。」古雷說。 

加洛笑著說是，他看著已經化出人腿的古雷，思考著該不該買大水缸，把古雷放進去，這樣他就能很好地欣賞那美麗的鱗片了。 

**Author's Note:**

> 因為關鍵字是夢境忍不住用比較意識流(?)的寫法，而且差點往另一個奇怪的方向走......如果有人疑惑加洛的似曾相似的話，不要懷疑，那一段他作預知夢了XDDD


End file.
